


Sugar, Sugar

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Shaws as kids growing up, big heists for small Shaws, easter chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: The Shaw siblings have been planning this heist for over a year, and they’re sure they’ll be able to get the biggest score of their lives
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Hattie Shaw & Owen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy Easter if you celebrate! I don’t personally celebrate but I thought it would be fun to write this fic up for. I usually do what the sibs are doing in this fic the day after, which is getting all the chocolate I can the day after Easter!

Whispered voices filled the small attic, as three children crowded around a table, all three trying to write on a large, handwritten map. All around them were boxes of old clothes, dusty furniture, and other knickknacks that their parents had collected over the years. A small lamp on the table the children were working at illuminated the room, giving off much more light than the moonlight streaming in through a small window. 

The children were all wearing their best clothes: the little girl in a blue dress, while the boys were wearing suits and ties. Even though they were wearing their Sunday best, none of them cared that the markers they were using could ruin their clothes. 

“Are you sure that  _ Tom’s _ is going to be open at nine, I thought they opened at ten?” The boy in the green tie asked. 

“Yeah, Oh. They’re going to be open, old Tom said he would open it up early for kids,” the older boy in the red tie answered. 

“But if you’re at  _ Tom’s _ , then who’s going to be at  _ The Corner Store _ ?” The little girl scrunched up her nose and pointed to a place on the map.

“I will be, Hatts,” the boy in the red tie said.

“Wait, what? Deck! I thought you were going to  _ Tom’s _ !” Owen yelped. He stared wide eyed at his brother. “Hatts doesn’t know the first thing about getting the goods by herself!”

“Yes I do!” Hattie snapped back, trying to glare at her brother, but she hadn’t perfected the expression yet and looked like she was pouting instead. The big bow in her braided hair didn’t help to paint an intimidating picture either. “Deck’s been showing me around there all year! I know what to do!”

“She’s right, Oh,” Deckard nodded, not bothering to look up from the map. “Old Tom will feel sorry for her, not having her big brothers there to help her.”

“And he’s going to make sure she gets all the stuff she wants,” Owen mused aloud. “You sure he will?”  
“His grandkids don’t visit him a lot, so he’s going to be susceptible to Hattie, especially when she makes big, teary eyes at him.”

“And I can do that really well!” Hattie flashed a toothy grin at Owen, who rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, don’t I know it. Mum always believes you when you do,” he muttered grumpily.

“Exactly, so while she’s at  _ Tom’s _ , you’re going to be starting at  _ National Tea  _ and then heading over to  _ Booths _ -”

“How the bloody hell am I supposed to get to  _ Blooths _ before everything is bought up?”

“Mum said you can’t use those words,” Hattie pointed out. 

“Bugger off,” Owen hissed. 

“Hey! I’m telling Mum!”

“Hattie, Owen, knock it off! We don’t have much more time to figure the plan out. So, shut up and listen, both of you!” Deckard glared at them both. His siblings shrunk into themselves, both pouting from his scoldling. “Now Oh, if you take the fire escape behind  _ National Tea _ , you’ll be able to get on the roof and run over to  _ Booths _ . Think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“While you two are off doing that, I’m going to start with  _ Waitrose _ , then make my way over to  _ Country Stores _ , and should make it to  _ Morrisons _ .”

“Can you really make it to all three of those on time? They’re all across town from each other,” Hattie commented and traced a path on the map, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out how Deckard planned on visiting all three stores. “And they all open at the same time.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Deckard smirked. Pulling away from the map, he looked at his siblings. “Just worry about yourselves. Now, how much money do you guys have?”

He got two equally mischievous smirks in return as Owen and Hattie scurried away from him to opposite sides of the attic.Owen pulled a pouch from under a cushion of an old couch, while Hattie pulled up a loose floorboard and grabbed her own pouch. Bringing them back to the table, they both upended the pouches. A flurry of coins and bills dropped, the pile much bigger than three children should have had. 

Proudly smiling, Deckard brought out his own pouch and made the pile of money even bigger. Deckard could feel his siblings’ excitement as he counted up all the money. His smirk grew bigger as he got the total.

“Almost three hundred pounds.”  
“Really?!” Hattie yelped, her face nearly split in two by how much she was smiling. She was nearly vibrating as she tried to contain her happiness. 

“Bloody hell! Do you know how much chocolate we can buy with that!” 

“That’s the whole point of this mission, Oh. By the time we come home tomorrow, we’ll have all the Easter candy we could possibly eat,” Deckard smiled, his own excitement obvious by the spark in his eyes. 

The siblings looked at each other, all imagining the huge amount of chocolate they would be buying the next day. Every year, they looked forward to the chocolate that would be marked down after Easter. This year, they would get the biggest haul ever.

“Loves?” A voice called up to them. 

The children all whirled around to face the door in the floor leading down into the rest of the house. 

“Yes, Mum?” Deckard called backed.

“Are you all done planning your heist? Your cousins will be here for Easter dinner any minute now,” their mother informed them. “I want all three of you down here in five minutes!”  
“We’ll be there, Mum.”

“And no mentioning your heist at dinner! We don’t want to make your cousin Jamie jealous!”

“But Mum!” Owen whined.

“No! You know he lives in a small village and can’t pull off his own Easter candy heist!” Their mother yelled back sternly.

“The heist’s called ‘The Archies’!” Owen shouted back, sharing an eye roll with his brother and sister. They could hear their mother’s laughter as she walked away.

“We’ll finish up the plan after dinner,” Deckard said, turning back and rolling the map up and picking up all the money so they could evenly split it up later. Smiles returned to the siblings faces as images of pounds upon pounds of chocolate would be in their grasp by that time tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, it really helps me stay motivated, especially during these times where my depression is at its worst with the quarantine, school, and work
> 
> And if you ever want to talk or leave a request, hit me up on my tumblr: omnivorousshipper


End file.
